


The third (chosen one)

by DrWhiteFox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter is not the Chosen One, M/M, Multi, No Bashing, Well little bit Dumbledore bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWhiteFox/pseuds/DrWhiteFox
Summary: It was the story about Aries Black Prince. The son of Severus Snape and Regulus Black.Regulus survived the cave and married Severus, they had a kid, the year after Harry was born, Aries was born day before the actual boy who lived. But this time Voldemort chosen the son of the death-eaters he deeply trusted who betrayed him.Defining The dark lord more than three times, Regulus and Severus took their son with them to go on hiding as Lily Potter suggests Peter Pettigrew as their secret keeper.  Reluctantly both ex-death eaters agreed.In a one way it saves both Lily and her husband. But not so much when it comes to her friend.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Regulus Black/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this cool idea while was about to go to sleep so here you go! I don’t know when I’ll upload the next chapter though.

1981 October 3rd 

As the days passing by, Lily becomes even more nervous. Someone had heard the prophesy and had told Voldemort. Two candidates currently match the prescription of the prophecy Alice and Franks boy; her and James's son, Harry. But there's been another who was also the one, though much younger, a year younger. Born at the beginning of August, two months ago. 

Though seeing her childhood friend, returns to her life is the best thing she would think of, it was also alarming. Both Regulus and Severus turned their backs on Voldemort. Merely avoiding death. 

First, they had discovered Voldemort's secret which helped the clues of defeating him. 

Second, even though they had discovered how much darker the path they thought of. They had intended to stay by his side, but to spy for the Order. It was a mockery for Voldemort. Even though they were deceiving him, the death eaters were still left unnoticed.

Third, Regulus had survived the cave and had told Severus whatever was in there. Severus didn't know what to do. But they still worked under him and was still spying for the Order. 

And of course they did the most disgusting thing that Voldemort thoughts, betrayal. 

Miraculously they had found out the way to beat him, though it was a dangerous one. James had asked Dumbledore about hunting the Horcruxes down, but he refused, ordering them to hide. 

"So! Who's going to be the secret keeper to both of us!" Said Severus, his voices was solemn and calm be she can hear a tad bit of anxiety. Regulus was standing behind him with Sirius making weird faces at the two-month-old boy he was holding. 

"How about Sirius," repeated Sev. Sirius suddenly stopped at his track. "Merlin's beard, how many times do I have to tell you, people! I'm not going to be a secret-keeper for anyone. Especially when it comes to my brother, I'm the only one person to that would be obvious to be The secret keeper! I'm not doing it!" Said Sirius with finality in his voice. 

Lily sighed "fine. Maybe... Peter?" She said, looking at Peter, who was sitting on a chair staring his fingernails. 

"Wait for what?" He gasped, looking horrified. "Yeah!! I can't be the secret keeper because I'm obvious chose and also were in hiding as well." She explained. 

"But I'm already a secret keeper to Alice and Frank!" Said Peter, eyes glancing nervously at the ex-death eaters. Regulus was now looking at Peter with a vicious glare.  
"You have the best mind shield in anyone in the room, which are not Severus and Regulus and well, we trust you! Right, Sev!" Lily smiled at Sev, as she explained. Severus’s trust when it comes to the marauders may be fragile as Chinese cup. But it was an only way. If anything happens, they'll know who they must look for. 

There was a silence for awhile only small giggling and babbling of an infant boy. 

At last Sev exhaled he looking back Regulus as they both exchange a weird look. Lily noted it might have been an occlumancy.  
"Fine!" He said cracking a long waited smile she's been longing to see. 

"Great!!" She said as she gets up from her seat. Peter was white as snow. And his horrified look pierces the two death eaters.

—————————————————  
1981 October 31st the halloween night. 

The spinner end was quite as it has always been. Of course, it was never what it seems; the scream of a child snapped the small quiet community into a crazed raven. 

Lily and Sirius both apparated instantly at the spinner end, Sirius ran up to his younger brothers home, leaving Lily behind. As he came close to the house, he saw nothing but recked building, and a small child cry can be heard. 

The door was busted open, and Snape was laying on the floor amongst his blood that pouring out his slid throat. 

"OHH GOD" Lily's agonising scream was echoing in his mind as he sprinted upstairs. Looking for his nephew and brother. 

Regulus was sleeping, he was sleeping with his eyes open. That's it. 

"No!"

Sirius's knee gives up, as he kneeled beside his brother. Regulus's hair was wet; his neck was bruised. Voldemort didn't kill them with the killing curse. He murdered them with his bare hand. 

Aries was crying, he felt empty! His nephew's eyes were invisible behind a gash, and the blood was hiding the amount of injury the infant has. 

"Regulus! Please..." he knew begging was useless, his brother already died, he can hear Lily's cries as well. He holds his brothers head up as he hugged him. 

He never gets the change to patch things up properly. 

He had cried, maybe! He doesn't remember. He remembered James and Remus hurrying Aries to Lily, who was still delirious over Snape's death. 

"Sirius? Sirius? SIRIUS?" Screamed James, Slapping Sirius back. Shaking his head, Sirius looked up, James was standing between broken doorways. "Sirius! The roof is about to collapse, take him, we need to go! Now!" Jame said, dragging him through the door. At least they were able to put Regulus somewhere safe from falling debris. 

"Listen Siri! We will come back to them. Right now we need to take Aries to St. Mungos. He might be missing an eye."  
"An eye?" He said, shocked. Oh god, he was only three months old infant. Finally got a strength to get up. He bolted downstairs. He saw Lily had finally snapped out too. Holding the baby, she's trying to calm Aries down. But no avail. The baby was too shocked, even to fall asleep. 

"We need to go St.Mungos!" Said Lily leaving out the door in a flash. The three men followed through. 

————————————————

1992 September 1

Sirius watches as his nephew jump and down on an expensive couch he had bought for Remus in their wedding anniversary.

"Aries be careful; you might hurt yourself!" Said Sirius trying to catch the eleven-year-old boy from falling.  
"Aww, uncle I'm excited. Do you think Harry would spend time with me? He is the chosen one. Ohh I'm so excited!" Aries smiles as he jumps up to his uncle's grasp, hugging him.  
"I think he will! But it doesn't mean you have to follow him around all the time, make friends!" Said Sirius placing the boy on the kitchen chair. 

"Uncle? Do you think i'll be a Slytherin, just like my parents?" He had to expect the question, but he was still caught off guard by it. Aries's personality was an enigma. He doesn't have cunningness of Slytherin or proudness of a Gryffindor, but do have a Wittiness of Ravenclaw and has Patience of Hufflepuff. But doesn't mean he isn't brave or ambition. 

"I don't know! But it doesn't mean anything if you're not! Your parents were Slytherins, but they had the heart of a Gryffindor." He said, ruffling his nephew. He giggled. Remus swings the door inside as he drags Aries trunk.  
"Alright, let us go!" Remus said, looking nervously at Aries who was vibrating from excitement.  
Sirius was scared of thoughts that his precious little nephew would be in danger. But he reminded himself that no one knows that Aries is the real chosen one. Not even Dumbledore knows. Regulus and Snape would never allow them to tie their son with Dumbledore. 

"Uuuhh"Aries squealed in excitement. Both men laughed at the sheer happiness the boy was radiating. 

————————————————-  
The second-year has started as normally as it is, just like last year, which isn't saying much. Last year Harry, Ron, and Hermione discovered a stone, Sorcerer Stone, grants a person immortality. But it all it that was. The stone disappeared in the face of the earth. No one knew where it went. And Nicholas Flamel had died that year. 

Harry became the youngest Quidditch player of the century, playing as a seeker. He has so much looked forward to his favourite cousin is finally starting his first year at Hogwarts. He knew how much Aries has been looking forward to it. 

The poor boy was even crying and chasing the train when he boarded on the Hogwarts express. He wanted to take Aries with him, sneak the boy in but everyone knows the rule. 

So today he was waiting for the boy on express with his parent behind him. His mom was fidgeting left and right. Looking impatient, his dad rubbing her back, trying to calm her down. 

He never understood the reason why she always looked sad and gloomy around Aries or why his godfather Sirius so protective over him. But he understands why his dad adores the younger boy because he was kind and funny. If it weren't for Aries, his younger sibling's standard wouldn't be as high as it is now. Aries was a younger brother he never had, though his younger sister Lavinia hates Aries. He did realise that when he returned from school. 

"Hey Harry!" Behind him, Ron screamed afore, George and Fred snickers over a kid who tripped on their screaming quill that they invented during the summer. 

"Mom, dad! Ron is here. I'm going to go." He said about to run off to Ron when his dad stopped him.  
"Harry keeps on the watch for Aries, will you! Maybe took him the cart where you guys are!" He said, barely whispering. He nodded, shrugging off the weird vibe his parent was giving off.  
"Sure! I don't want him to hang out with a git Malfoy" he said, his dad dropped his head tiredly. 

"Good boy! Now go!" Said James solemnly. Finally, free Harry ran to Ron, hugging him. 

"Dude are you excited! Second-year!! I hope this year is more exciting that a bore that was last year" Ron said grinning widely. Harry agreed as he decided to keep on the watch for Aries. If he sees him. 

———————————————————-  
They were all enjoying their chocolate frogs when a boy with dark black hair, his eyes were broodingly dark. Still, the person in question had it glitter with excitement that it was almost shimmering, though his one glassy grey eye covered in a long slash of the scar was imitating, the boy was small, smaller than his age kids in that matter. Harry know who this is. 

"ARIES!" Screamed Harry as he bolted up to hug him. "Harry!" Said Aries weakly, gulped by a strong hug. 

"Hey aren't you the Aries that Harry won't shut up about! Nice to meet you, kiddo!" Said Ron, with many charisma he can carry, while Hermione gives the boy a kind smile. 

"Hello! You're must be Harry's best friends!" His voice was sweet, though he holds himself aristocratic like. Based on what Harry know, he was the last heir to the most ancient house of Prince. 

"Mice to meet. I'm Hermione Granger." Told Hermione with the same demeanour she had when they first meet.  
"Ron Weasly! You probably heard my family!" Said Ron eyeing Aries's scar, missing eye?

"Aries Black Prince!" He charismatically said not minding anything about Rons staring. But it was a little bit uncomfortable about it. 

Harry realised Aries uncomfortable of Ron presence. And nudged his best friends rib by his elbow.  
"Aw! Bloody hell Harry! What's for?" Screamed Ron rubbing his side. Hermione rolled her eye

"Honestly Ron! You're oblivious!" She said Harry knew what was about to happen as he looked back at Aries, who seemed to be enjoying the interaction. 

"They do that a lot. Don't mind them!" Harry said, smiling Aries return the smile.  
"No, I don't mind my uncle doesn't like me hanging around a kid and strangers, which understandable but still, a little bit clingy!" Aries explains, Harry likes Aries when he talks, the boy makes weird impressions when he's in deep thoughts.  
"You know!! You can talk to me anything if something or someone is bothering you!" He said, reassuring the boy. "Your not scared right? I know it can be quite intimidating when leaving your safe space, especially you!" Aries blushed, Harry was reassuring the boy. 

"What no... no... I'm not scared... I'm just nervous about my sorting. My both bearer and sire were Slytherins, and everyone says they were some heroes. Yet people told me that people who sorted into Slytherins are evil. I don't want to be evil." Harry realised the chattering of his two friends had stopped, and now they were watching Aries.  
Ron suddenly snapped "wait not all Slytherins are bad! I was... think that bigger part of the group is. If you end up Slytherin, you can be the small part." Shrugging the awkwardness. Ron looked around the cart. Hermione did her signature eye roll. "Typical Ronald Weasley!" She said, grabbing her book burying her nose in it. 

"Heh," Aries said as he suddenly burst into laughing pit Harry followed through, nervously Ron laughed too. In a minute the cart fills with laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find Aries incredibly adorable! He had this quite squeaky voice. Harry is the best older brother. 
> 
> Next chapter will be quittich.

Harry, sitting in the dining table of the great hall, looking left and right for someone. Aries isn't invisible amongst the small heads probably because his little head is the same.

Though he been glancing at Professor Lupin, Remus for a while and his mom as-well. Having two people who know you personally as your teacher is the worst-case scenario.

This year for some reason, his mom is substituting for Professor Slughorn. Which Harry was grateful for, he was getting tired of the constant spotlight that been shined on him.

Lupin was charms teacher this year as well. The new defence against the dark arts professor was the weird guy who always smiled at everyone, called Gilderoy Lockheart.

Someone who Hermione won't stop cooing over and it honest infuriating.

The last DADA teacher ended up being a coward and scammer.

While that was happening, the first-year students are finally all entered the great hall.

Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on the stool and started to call out kids by their names.

The first three students were three of Slytherins.  
Hufflepuff  
Five Ravenclaw.  
And so on. As Harry started to lose interest, he got elbowed on the side, causing him to yelp and jump from fear. When he looked up, he saw Aries already on the stool.  
—————————————————————

" _Aha, you!! I haven't seen likes you for a long time._ " The chimed. Aries was nervous.

  
"Uhh likes of me?" He politely asked.

  
" _Ohh dear boy apologies. A child between Prince and Black! Especially a Prince. The last one wasn't as Prince as I thought he was. However, I had put him in the wrong house. To this day, it's one of my grates regrets._ "

  
"I didn't know Sorting Hat can make a mistake! Ohh sorry." Aries weakly said as he feared he offended the hat. The hat titters " _ohh no, my dear boy! You didn't offend me; in fact, I had only made seven mistakes in my sorting, rusty life, one mistake was to put your father, Severus Snape in Slytherin. He should have been in Gryffindor. Or perhaps Ravenclaw. Anyway on to your sorting_ " Said the hat. Aries quietly nodded.

" _Mhhh interesting. I cannot seem to know where to put you. You ambition as Slytherin but brave as Gryffindor. But creative and open-minded like Ravenclaw. Royal and kind and very patient, very much Hufflepuff._ " The hat hummed, Aries started to feel nauseous now. He doesn't know how long he's been sitting there, is he holding up the other students.

" _Ohh boy, don't you worry, there plenty of time._ "

"Ok!"

 _"I see then. You're quite a child! You want knowledge and likes creativity. You're open-minded. So that will be RAVENCLAW!_ " the halls roars in applause as the Ravenclaw table welcomes him warmly. Aries couldn't help his excitement and happiness. He looked over the Gryffindor table, finding Harry giving him big tumps up.

As the sorting ends, the headmaster gets up from his seat.

"Welcome student for another year at Hogwarts! And students who here first time. I hope those new here will keep out from the Forbidden forest and away from the dark lake. That is all! Now lets feast!"

The children cheered as they all dig through their food.

"So, Aries! Right? I'm Mia Winterfest!" Said a girl in the same age, with black hair, she looked like she hadn't slept for a week. Aries cleared his throat and smiled.

  
"Hi! I'm Aries Black Prince!" He told her, the section he was sitting when everyone immediately went quiet entirely. His stomach dropped, did he said something wrong. Oh god! Are they going to hate him!

"You're a Black and Prince?" The older seventh-year boy asked him. He was sitting beside a two other seventh year who was staring at his scare.

  
"Umm yeah! Uhh, my parents, my bearer was Black while my sire was Prince. But he was half-blood! My sire that is..." He told them that now he felt uncomfortable, the staring had just gotten worse as he looked around the table.

"Umm, what happened to your left eye!" Said a boy who was probably the same age as him. "Uhh, I don't know. When my parents died, and something happened, I lost an eye. Its glass eye though!!" He said excitingly, though not comfortable, pocking at his fake eye. One of the first years awed as he spins the artificial eyes inside his eye sockets. "Isn't it cool!" He said finally cracking the tension, the student around one too four seemingly had let go of his surname. But not the older students, they seem to contention keeping an 'eye' on him.

As they were walking towards the Ravenclaw standard room, he watched glimpses of a ghost. A beautiful lady was floating around the halls before disappearing.

The Prefect, Artemus turned sharply towards them.

"Alright listen up short snots! This room is the Ravenclaw tower. The second tallest place in Hogwarts. To get into the common room, you must answer a riddle!" He said with a most boring expression Aries had ever seen, though he isn't entirely happy about their own. Perfect called them short snot; it was rude.

"What's the riddle?..., sir!" Said Aries raising his hand. The prefect gave him a happy look, and he smirked.

"Well let's see, don't we!" He said, tapping on a wall with his wand.

"I speak without a mouth and hear without an ear. I have nobody, but come alive with a wind. What am I?" A beautiful voice chimed through the wall. As the first years gaped, then quickly gears, they're head for an answer.

Aries rubbed his head. "What is something that can speak without a mouth? That can come alive with a wind?" He whispers. Then it hits him. He quickly raises his hand. He wants to be the first.

"You!" Said the prefect.

"It's an echo!" He said voice cracking. The stone wall of Ravenclaw common room opens, revealing a beautiful galactic carpet was dangling on the ceiling.

"Welcome to your new home the for past seven months, short snots!" The Perfect sleepily said. She was stepping in between the small heads of first years.

"Now! Girls dorm is in the left, and the boys are in the right top! If you have any questions, ask another Prefect named Kennedy or me if we're not available, go to Professor Flitwick's office. No question, ok!" The perfect swiftly made his leave as he exists the common room and does whatever Prefects do. Leaving confuse firsties. Though momentarily, everyone split to their respective dorm room.

He found his trunk and personal belongings on his bed's leg side. His bed was closer to the window with a clear view of the forbidden forest. Happy about his placement, he quickly slipped down on his pyjamas and drops down on his bed.

Drifting off to sleep, he imagined his parent's reactions. What would they say? Would they be happy or disappointed? But knowing what his uncle said Aries wasn't so worried, he's going to make Harry proud and make many friends.

—————————————————————

The sun hits the cold stones of Hogwarts as students pop out of their dorm one by one. Small and big forms respectively pace around the halls. 

Harry, wanting to find Aries, still sleepy bumps into his mom.  
"Mom?" He said rubbing his eyes  
"Harry! How is your morning?" She said, looking pale than usual. Harry shakes his head, trying to wake up. "Still waking up! Anyway, have you seen Aries anywhere?" Harry told her, her eyes widened. And of course, Harry panicked "oh.. not that his in danger or anything! It morning you know! Hehe" he laughed awkwardly. "I'll try and find him." His mom shakes her head.

"No! It's okay! Harry. You don't have to be constantly by his side. He probably had laid in." Harry furrowed, he can see small tips of sweat form on her forehead.  
"Mom are you sure you're fine?" Harry said worriedly. She hysterically nodded which doesn't look that good.  
Harry kept in mind. "Alright! I'll be at the great hall, take care of yourself, mom or Professor!" He said, pressing down an urge to run away.

Ron and Hermione were looking at them from afore.

"What was that all about?" Said Ron. Hermione was holding a big stack of books that was far taller than her small frame.  
"No idea! Everyone back at home has been paranoid about Aries finally in Hogwarts. They think he's in danger or something! But I promise them i'll be watching over him." He said wryly.

"Well, we can talk about that later! Let us go to eat! I'm hungry" Ron whined. 

—————————————————————

The first month of school passed by like lightning.

  
They had so much to do; even Harry's mom was not giving them a slack. Come on they're just second students. Through the conversation he had with his mom the beginning of the year, he was keep coming back to it.

Aries had become popular amongst his own house. However, other houses don't seem to think that way as Harry had hexed couple of Slytherins and Hufflepuff that made fun of Aries's missing eye. He even punched Mclagging for trying to hex Aries for his eye. And Harry had gotten detention for it though it was worth it.

Harry walked along the halls after his detention with Lockheart when Aries ran up to him, looking panicked as he lunged at him.  
"HARRY!" He said looking alarmed, bewildered  
"Wha— Aries what's wrong?" He asked. The younger boy looked around panicked.

"I keep hearing things through the walls. It keeps saying 'kill them all'!" Aries was distraught, and Harry didn't know what to say.

"Listen, Aries, how about we go to the Ravenclaw Tower. It seems you don't want to be alone. So come on!" He said suiting the younger student.

"Ok" Aries weakly agreed.

As they walked through the halls, they encountered Hermione and Ron. "Harry and Aries!" Said Hermione gaping.

"What are you guys doing here this late?" Harry said, looking at both of them.

"Well-" Hermione was about to answer when Aries nudged his robes.

When he looked, he saw blood written all over the wall. And Mrs Norris was frozen in place dangling on the lamp by her tail.

"What the?" Harry stepped closer, trying to look at the cat's body to understand what did this to it. "Harry I don't think that's a good idea!" She said just when Harry was about to touch her students of all house starts pouring in. Harry is looking around panicked.

"Mr Potter! What are you doing here!" Professor McGonagall gasped as she swipes him closer to the group of kids. "I was heading my way back to Gryffindor Tower from detention," Harry explained, looking back at Aries who shrinks almost invisible.

"Ohh, Mrs Norris! What happen to you!" Filch cried, looking his hysterically looks around the children. Then his eyes landed on Harry.

"You did this, i'll kill you, i'll kill you!" Said Filch trying to grab on Harry but Lily came in.

"Get your filthy hands off my son!" Angered Lily Potter pushed Filch off, getting Harry off from Filch grasp.

"I think you should know your priorities before accusing one of the students and threatening them over a damn animal!" She said McGonagall ordered all students to return to their dormitories as a kid started to clear out the halls.

"Are you alright, Harry?" His mom said, examining him of any injuries.  
"Yes, I'm ok! Uh, Aries!" He called out the boy, Aries shook up. Lily leaves Harry's side and hugged Aries. "You're fine Aries. How about going back to your dormitory! Harry, you can go by yourself, right!" She asked Harry looked over to his two friends. " I can manage!" He told her. She grateful kissed his forehead and led Aries up to Ravenclaw Tower.

—————————————————————

Aries was uncontrollably shaking. Did the voice kill the cat? Did he do it! And now Harry was taking the blame. He felt guilty.

"What were you doing after curfew?" Professor Potter said. Aries was never comfortable with calling people by their names even if he knows them personally. "Well I was..." he didn't have an excuse, he was just curious of what happens when going outside of corridors after curfew.

Lily sighed "well I do have to take points from your house! Five points from Ravenclaw. Aries!" With a tired voice, Aries did understand why she sounds like that be he was feeling guilty because he just lost a house point.

"I'm sorry!" He apologised Lily chuckled "ohh no, Aries! It is fine. I can excuse one small curiosity from the first year. Especially you! Since you don't break the rule at all for a month. That's a good thing. You're parent both were Prefect you know!" Aries excitingly looked up. Sirius and Remus never liked talking about his parents, but they did pass on a significant amount of knowledge for him to learn a thing or two about his parents.

"Do you think Mrs Norris will be fine?"

"Well, we'll see!"

"Is Harry in trouble?"

"What no! Of course not! He may be like his father always getting into trouble, but he isn't that troublesome." She explained, Aries felt a little bit better.

“Anyway, here we are! Have some good sleep, Aries!” She said, turning around left. Aries answered the riddle, returning to his dorm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a blast with this story! Aries is a sweet heart who cares about other more than himself. 
> 
> He made a new friends. That always cool.

After intense night Aries couldn't be able to sleep soundly. When he did sleep, he dreamed of sharp, hot pain around his scar. Aries thought it was a memory of how he lost his eye. Intense pain and green light with an audible scream that he could not figure whose were belong to.

But quickly his dream turned into a whisper as a giant snake appeared out of the ground, gulping everyone he loved. Harry was standing over him angrily. "It was your fault! You were the reason they all died! YOU ARE THE REASON" waking up in cold sweat he looked out the window. The sun was setting. Everyone in his dorm was sleeping. Flopping down on his pillow, he stared at the roof. At this point, he won't be able to go back to sleep. He closed his eyes but the vision of the nightmare he had still lingered behind.

Unable to go back to sleep, he decided to get up early. Silently he dressed, grabbing everything he needs for his homework.  
While he was doing it, his calendar dropped. The calendar had giant Circe drawn on. When he saw it was quidditch, House cup was today. And today was Saturday. He weakly exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding, as Aries quickly took a calendar and stuffed it into his bag.

Wanting today as an exciting day, he forced a smile on his face and skipped through the halls.  
There was barely a student walking around, for those who do! Were whispering to each other about the night before.

"Aries!" A girly voice screamed behind him, stopping him in his tracks. It was Mia, Mia Winterfest.  
"Mia, how are you doing?" He asked, the girl kindly smiled at him. "Ohh you know studying! Anyway do wanna go to the great hall with me! I mean, sit with me!" She was excited, Aries noted. Her cheeks were red; her eyes were more awake than he had seen when he first met her.

He does have to admit, and he didn't even realise he hadn't paid much mind to her. She was the first kid he ever befriended. Aries was somewhat ashamed about not spending time with her.

"Ohh, yeah, come on! I'm sorry I hadn't had time being friends with you, I was kinda in my head for a while, to which I don't do that a lot." He said chuckling, feeling increasingly uncomfortable per seconds. “No, it is fine! I don’t want to bother you!” She said.

“Ohh no I like to hang out with you! Today is the house cup between Slytherin and Gryffindor, do you like to sit with me!” He said he asked, Mia, shakes her head rapidly “yes! I would love to!”

“Nice” awkward as always Aries smiled  
“Mia!” A girl afore was waving at Mia, her friend. Mia bids him goodbye and heads her way. As he saw two friends walk away, he got this stung of loneliness hit him.

He wondered because he hadn’t made legitimate best friends during his first month in school. The great halls were merely empty.

The Ravenclaw table was empty as he took his seat. He looked up to the ceiling the floating candles glow fantastically as he gapes at it.

“Kill them~” a whisper filled his head as jumps from the voice. The few students who were at the great hall looked at him weirdly or concerned. Filled with embarrassment, he chuckled awkwardly.

“Kill them” the voice whispers again this time Aries covers his ears, lowering his head so the other wouldn’t see him. “Shut up! Shut it! Will you” breathing under his breath Aries tried to clear the voice. This thing was relentless with the harsh words, as Aries tries his best not to scream.

“Mr Prince!” Jumping and almost falling from his chair Aries looks up and finding Professor McGonagall looking down on him.

“P-Professor?” Aries was surprised by McGonagall’s sudden interest in him as he gets up from his uncomfortable position.

“Mr Prince the headmaster wants your presence into his office.” She said “ _Alright!_ ”

—————————————————————

When entered Dumbledores office and he was shocked how vibrating and unique it was. The portraits of old headmasters and mistress looked down on him. McGonagall quickly turned and left.

There was a phoenix on the table, and he looked ill. Curiosity gets better of him as Aries tried to pet it but only for it to burst into flams and in a minute he was nothing but ash. Panicking he look for Dumbledore and find him standing between the entrance, he had just come.

“Uh! Sir! I don’t know what happened he just.... i’ so sorry!” He felt a tear swelling from his sockets as he tried not to choke. Dumbledore only stares at him with his sharp blue eyes through his half-moon glasses.  
“Don’t worry, Aries! It is not your fault that Fawks’s last breath was taking in this moment. You see Phoenixes have a natural ability to reborn from their ashes, oh look at that!” Dumbledore pints excitingly at the ash. Aries quickly turned, not wanting to miss the rare scenery.  
A small bird head was poking out of the grey ash as its cries. Dumbledore leans into the bird.

“Ahh, would you look at that! Isn’t he beautiful! You know phoenix tears can heal mortal wounds.” He chimed, at this point Aries was has stopped wondering why Dumbledore had called him.

“Sir! Is there something you want from me?” He asked, not wanting to sound rude.

“Oh, yes, I almost forgot. So how is your school ben going! Have you been contacting Sirius?” Aries suddenly felt as tho he’s been stripped naked.

“Yes, I had it! But only three times cause uncle doesn’t like me sending a lot of letters back in forth.” Dumbledores eyes shine behind his glasses as smiles kindly at him.

“I see then! Though it seems you have been in trouble with other houses, about your eyes. Forgive for being rude! I want to know!” He said Aries nodded in agreement.  
“Yeah some kids have been rude to me, but Harry and his friends defended me! So everything is fine!” He said charismatically. Dumbledore gently nodded.

“Yes!” He said. Suddenly, Aries wanted to tell him about the voice he had heard before discovering Mrs Norris and the voice before he got dragged to his office.

Dumbledore eyes once again feel as though it was piercing him through.

“Is there something you want to tell me about, Aries!” He asked, Aries, shakes his head.  
“Nothing sir!” He said.  
“Alright then, off you go! I think you have an exciting day ahead of you!” He said, pointing him at the door.  
Aries bids him goodbye, disappearing behind the giant statue.

—————————————————————  
The weather was perfect for the quidditch play as the sun softly burns Aries’s skin. He was sitting between Mia and her friend as she and her friend talked rapidly about a subject he tensely hates, History of Magic. Mia was the top of the History of magic even though the person or ghost teaching the subject had a ling life goal to kill the students with boredom.

He could be one of the best at the history of magic if the teacher were different or a ghost.

“This incredible. Harry Potter is the best, and I’m rooting for Gryffindor. What about you?” She asked the boy, Aries ripped his gaze away from Harry.

Who was rooting for? He always wanted to be Slytherin even though he never cared what house he was. Probably because both of his parents were Slytherin, even though the sorting Hat had admitted his mistake when it comes to his father’s sorting, it was also a fair pint to root for Slytherin as they lost the cup and the place for the best house.

“The Slytherins. It's only fair!” He said smirking.  
“Of course you are!” She said, then points at Harry and Draco Malfoy, his cousin. He was speeding through the air to catch the golden snitch. But he can also see a Bludger chasing them relentlessly until its changed its position and stopped.

For Aries, even if the things did have eyes, it felt like the thing was staring at him. Then in the blink of an eye, the Bludger landed on top of his head. The kids sitting with him in the section quickly scattered away from him as the bludger rose from the air and dropped down, Aries rolled away from the thing as he made his way down the stairs merely crawling.

“Ari over here hurry.!” Screamed Mia, as he ducks his head lower from the buldger. Then it returns to go at his face again.

Suddenly Aries falls backwards than the wooden plate cracks from his weight, dropping him down one floor. Aries tried to reach for his wand, searching his pocket when he realised he had left it at his dorm.

He expected a buldger was coming back for him. Sure enough, Aries braced himself for a hard hit when Fred Weasly, one of the twins, swooped in with his bat, hitting the thing away from Aries. But the miss directed buldger hits another target which was Harry’s arm and his broom. Harry plummets into the ground as everyone screamed and awed. The half of the Gryffindors runs up to check if he’s hurt badly.

While that was happening, Aries tried to shake the thrill and adrenaline he had away as Mia gently rubs his back, soothing him.

“Are you alright, Ari? Should we call help!” She looked at her friend, whose name was Leo Valentine. Aries shakes his head. He wants to know what happens to Harry. He got struck. It was a nasty crash.

“Ok!” Said shaken up, Leo.

The trio went down on the field, a bar of gold and red robes were obscuring the view from the three firsties.  
Pushing through the giant figures, he saw Lockheart kneeled over Harry, and everyone gasped in disgust. Harry’s left-hand bone was gone entirely.

“Ohh well, at least we fix it!” He said smiling, and Professor McGonagall angered “fixed it, he has no bones! Mr Potter get up quickly! And you too, Mr Prince!” She said determent.

Leo pushed him towards the older woman.

Feeling intimidated, he kept his head lower as he went along with the Professor and Harry.

“Harry, how are you feeling?” He asked, Harry, shrugged, “I don’t feel pain anymore, but I also don’t think this is normal!” He said, wobbling his boneless hand. In which McGonagall scowled him for it.

—————————————————————  
As he was sitting on the nursery bed, he looked at his side; Harry was completely gulped with people besides his bed.

Madam Pomfrey came in and gave him a potion that helped him to stop his shaking. And permitted him to leave. He nodded, not wanting to argue with an angry nurse, he tiptoed up to his friends. Leo and Mia were waiting for him. They didn’t speak as Aries parted ways from the girls to the dorm.  
—————————————————————

The crash hurts like hell. Harry was not prepared for a buldger coming at him and hit right in the arm, his good arm too. However, he wouldn’t have been shot if he hadn’t been distracted by the chaos happening with the audience.

There was hard ‘crack’ was heard on top of his bed as he looked up. A Dobby the house-elf was there. He was standing over him with his tiny feet.

“Dobby what are you doing here?” He whispers as he looks at the door where Madam Pomfrey resides.  
“Dobby has come here to apologise to Harry Potter of course! And also, Master Aries!” His squeaky voice echos the nursery as Harry shhs him.  
“Ok! But why are you here?” He said this time, gritting his teeth feeling frustrated. Also, his hand was hurting so much due to its growing back the bones he lost.

“Dobby was the one trying to hit Master Aries. OHH I HURT POOR MASTER ARIES! Bad Dobby Bad!” The elf cried as he started to bash his head on the potion bottle.  
“Dobby stop!” Harry grabbed the elf from it its dirty pillow cloth. “Listen to Dobby if you won’t shut up I will strangle you the moment my good grows back. So tell me! Why did you attack us!” He asked, trying his hardest to keep quiet.

“Harry Potter isn’t the boy who lived! He never was the boy who lived! He isn’t marked. Master Aries is. Master Aries is in great danger! OHH WHAT HAVE I DONE!” The elf cried again, but this time Harry grasped the cloth harder, making the elf entirely.

“Dobby I want you to not to tell anyone about Aries being the boy who lived! If you want to keep Aries safe, don’t tell anyone.” When he finished his sentence, he heard a rapid clashing of hills towards the door. Then looked back at Dobby the elf was gone.

He quickly repositioned himself, trying to look like he was sleeping.

Dumbledore, McGonagall and his mom and Lupin were there Madam Pomfrey, and Lupin were carrying Colin Creevy who is the same year as him. He wasn’t moving yet didn’t die. He was frozen in place just like the cat.

“What happens to him?” Lily said, distressed.  
“It seems he had taken the photo of whoever had attacked him!” Said Lupin. Dumbledore reached towards the camera.

As the man opens the container, the bust of small smoke blows up, as all the teacher gasps in horror.

“Albus, what does it mean?” McGonagall said worryingly. “It means the chamber of secrets has opened once more! The Hogwarts isn’t safe anymore!” Lily grunts in anger as Harry felt the stare from his mother.

The chamber of secrets. It had opened, and the teacher was incredibly concerned about it. Which is whatever the chamber it is, it’s a significant threat to Aries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Harry had know Aries was the Boy who lived long time ago. “I mean it obvious” said Harry completely unimpressed.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning hits Hogwarts cold bricks once more as the sun shines through the Ravenclaw tower.  
Aries covered his eyes away from the sun. Grunting, he rolled away from the bright light, surrounding himself with the blanket. He can hear his dorm mates chattering and talking.

"Hey, Aries get up! Its time to get up!" A heavyweight dropped on him. Hector Fawley petted his covered head.  
"Come on wake up sleepy head! Today we're going to have DADA with Professor Lockheart and Professor Potter!" Hector laughed, Aries tried to roll him off, but the boy was bulkier than him, so he was stuck.

"Okok! I'm getting up! Juts geoffofme!" He mumbled as he pushed Hector away. Hector jumps off as his energetic eyes wait for him to get dressed.

"Ughh what time is thou?" He asked it was only him and Hector. "About time to wake up! Come on hurry we need to go to DADA class!" He said, ushering him.  
"Alright!" Huffing Aries grabbed his bag and his wand in his pocket.

His been tense ever since the buldger incident. Today was the day that owl will deliver a letter from his long-missed uncle.  
—————————————————————  
First-year and second-year alike were standing between the long stage. Lockheart was standing there smiling like lunatic.

"Well welcome students to your first DADA class. Today we're going to teach you a disarming spell. Then we will teach you the stunning spell. Though I don't any of you will get past the Expelliarmus" he said then laughed like an idiot.

Aries was standing between Mia and Leo as both girls giggled over Lockheart's dumb smile.

"Anyway, today we have someone, my assistance, Professor Potter!" Said Lockheart, the student's applauses as Lily Potter rises from the audience to the stage. As always she looked gloomy, with her resting tired vivid green eyes.

"Pff I cannot believe headmaster could let a mudblood teach in school! Wait for a till my father hears about this!" Malfoy snickers as Aries glares at the Slytherin part of the audience. Malfoy was standing with giant knuckleheads Crabb and Goyle. Both laughed alongside his cousin.

"I can't believe my cousin was so high on hippogriff back, so much so that he can't even make a decent joke!" Aries mocked Malfoy as he finally understood why Harry was so overly hateful of the boy. He was a dumb git.  
"What did you say?" Said Malfoy staggering up to him. Malfoy was tall. But Aries kept his head high.  
"I said you're a stupid git!" Said Aries. He was gritting his teeth. "Well, no one asked your opinion! Huh, cousin. I rather have Potter as my pet than have you as my cousin you filthy little blood traitor of a half-breed!" Malfoy glared down on him as Mia nudged his robe.

"What!" Aries said, surprised. "We should concentrate on the lesson." She said nervously, sneering Malfoy walks away, returning to his group of an idiot. How in the world his parents were keeping up with people like him when they were students was beyond him.

"I so children we will be practising the disarming spell Expelliarmus on each other! Don't worry children, i'll give your potion teacher in one piece. No one likes to see ladies hurt!" He said laughing, Aries can see the signature angry burn on her green eyes. "Hope she does that to him" Hector whispers into his ear. Aries hopefully agreed as he smirked at the thought of it.

Lockheart and Lily both walked up to the last end of the stage then bowed at each other.

In a split second Lily screamed "Expelliarmus!" Lockheart flies backwards losing his wand in the process.

Lockheart clumsily gets up. He was holding his dumb smile. Momentarily had his wind knocked.

"An excellent idea to show them that, Professor Potter but if you don't mind me saying, it was pretty obvious of what you about to do! If had know one of them it would end too early! And too easy!"

"Perhaps it would be efficient to teach the students how to block unfriendly spells, Professor!" Lily said sneering, her lips pressed in a thin line. Lockheart's eyes darted around as he thinks what to say.  
"An excellent suggestions, Professor Potter!" He said enthusiastically about his failures.  
"How about volunteer!" He said, his eyes scanning around the students. "Mr Malfoy! Please come into the spotlight, please!" Lockheart said, Malfoy reluctantly rises to the stage.

"Perhaps I would choose a student too as well! Maybe be Prince!" She said making a hand gesture to Aries who immediately replies by clumsily climbing on the stage.

"Wait. Professor! Aries is still the first year, maybe choose an older student" said Lockheart. Aries felt exposed on the stage as he tried to make himself look smaller. Lily huffed in annoyance as she closed her eyes then said "fine Harry, could you please show Mr Malfoy how its done" she said smirking Aries could see Harry face plumbing himself in embarrassment as he climbed on stage.

"Aries, watch how it's done!" Lily softly whispers as he stared at Harry and Malfoy.

"Scared Potter!" Malfoy said as he raised his wand. Harry followed through "you wish!" Harry lowered his wand hard as both turned and bowed.

"Alright! Disarm only! We needn't accidents here!" Lockheart said "in a mark of three. One.... two... three."  
"Serpensortia" Malfoy suddenly screamed as snake jumps out the tip of Draco's wand. Harry stayed frozen because of his fear of the snake. The snake suddenly glides towards the older boy as Lily pulls out her wand, but Lockheart stops her. "Let me get it Alartay asenderay!" Lockhart made his voice higher as he cast the spell. But the attack didn't work; the snake was still alive and kicking.  
The snake hisses at Harry; it jaw snapped at him.

Suddenly Aries felt something pit in his stomach. A voice, another whisper.  
"Don't?" his inner voice said. The snake turned towards him, staring at his eyes. For some reason, the snake looked calm down and not threatening.

Split-second everything stopped, it is like Aries was an intransitive state. Without losing time, Lily came in clutch and blew up the snake.

Everyone was looking at him. Lockhart nervously chuckled "well! Class dismissed heh!" He said clapping. No one moved thou.

Someone on Hufflepuff side yelled. "What were you thinking! You tried to attack him" said, Aries froze. Harry was staring at him. He felt like crying.

"You heard him! Move will you!" Lily ordered the student like all of them reluctantly empties of class.  
"Aries get moving!" Lockhart said, tapping him on his shoulder cautiously.

Outside the class, Mia and Leo both were waiting for him.  
"What was that, Aries? Leo says as she pushes past a crowd of children. "What do you mean. Didn't you hear what I said?"

Behind them Hermione, Ron and Harry following them. "No! Ari we only heard hissing noise! You spoke, parseltongue! It very rare!" Ron explained.

"Parseltongue! I heard about it before!" Aries said, tripping over a step. "I know you do! It's a language that only Salazar Slytherin himself speak. In other words, it a snake language!" Mia said as she bumps into older students.

"Ari what did you say back there?" Said Harry solemnly. "I told him not to bit you! I know you have a phobia of snake, so I just spoke to it! I didn't even know that I was doing it!" Harry nodded. Then he suddenly slapped his forehead.

"Oh god, my mom will tell Sirius about what happened!" He said, shocked. Hermione gasps, her eyes widened. "Ohh no!" She said "well then we have to go! Ron, Harry, come on! I'm so sorry we have to go. See you tomorrow!" Said Hermione dragging Ron by his elbow as Harry follows them. The golden trio disappears amongst a sea of students.

Aries surprised by the sudden outburst from the trio, seeks an answer from his two friends by turning sharply at then with his big eyes, which both girls shrugs at it as an answer.

At the great hall where everyone eats, the clattering of plates echos across the hall. Aries had no choice but to throw a glance at the Slytherin table always. He wanted to talk to his cousin so much, but because of their interaction one hour ago back at DADA class, he didn't imply to speak with him.  
Suddenly a dozen of owls swoop in, dropping letters and packages on respectable students.  
A small letter drops down on Aries's lap.

Inhaling a shaky breath, Aries took the letter and ripped it open.

𝙳𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝙰𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚜!  
𝙷𝚘𝚠 𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚝 𝚋𝚎𝚎𝚗? 𝙰𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚎𝚗𝚓𝚘𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚕? 𝙷𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚏𝚛𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚢𝚎𝚝?

𝙸 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚊𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚢 𝙱𝚕𝚞𝚍𝚐𝚎𝚛. 𝙸 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚊𝚕𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝! 𝙸𝚏 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚒'𝚕𝚕 𝚋𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚊 𝚏𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑. 𝙸 𝚠𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚕𝚎𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞! 𝙳𝚞𝚖𝚋𝚕𝚎𝚍𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍'𝚟𝚎 𝚔𝚎𝚎𝚙 𝚘𝚗 𝚎𝚢𝚎 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚍𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜.

𝙰𝚗𝚢𝚠𝚊𝚢! 𝙸 𝚋𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚎, 𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚜𝚝𝚞𝚌𝚔 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝙹𝚊𝚖𝚎𝚜 𝚒𝚗 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚙𝚊𝚗𝚢. 𝚃𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚒 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝙷𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚑𝚞𝚛𝚝. 𝙷𝚘𝚠 𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚎? 𝚃𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚒 𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚜 𝚑𝚒𝚖. 𝙸 𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚜 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚝𝚘𝚘.

𝚃𝚛𝚢 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚊𝚗 𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚖𝚢 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚑! 𝙻𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚛𝚒𝚟a𝚕𝚜 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎𝚜 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚝𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚜𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚕.

𝙸 𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚜 𝚢𝚘𝚞! 𝙺𝚎𝚎𝚙 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚔𝚒𝚍𝚍𝚘! 𝙾𝚛 𝚖𝚊𝚢𝚋𝚎 𝚗𝚘𝚝.

𝙵𝚛𝚘𝚖: 𝚞𝚗𝚌𝚕𝚎 𝚂𝚒𝚛𝚒𝚞𝚜.

When he finished reading the letter, he folds it and carefully tucked it into the bottom of his school bag. It seems as though his uncle had not known about him speaking Parseltongue. All be it, the incident did happen one hour ago.

As the day ends, Aries got another urge to wander around the halls. At least this time before curfew.  
While not paying attention to his surroundings, Nearly headless Nick seeps through him with his empty body.

"Ughh! What the-" said Aries as he dusts off the ash. "Ohh god disgusting!" Aries grunted, Nick turned around feeling disrespected "excuse me! You should have a look at where you were going!" Nick said. The students who were still going about had stopped and listen.

"Even if I wasn't paying attention maybe you shouldn't be so rude and seeps through people!" Aries snapped back. "At least the living have the decency to apologise after bumping into each other!" Aries had felt his mood shift; today was not his day.

"Well, I do apologise then! But please keep your rude commentary to yourself!" Said Nick swinging his severed head left and right.

Not wanting to continue this conversation he sneered and made his way to the Ravenclaw standard room.  
As he was about to enter his dorm, he realised he had left his note back at the great hall. Grunting in annoyance, he throws his bag onto his bed. Hector was already sleeping soundly, not paying any attention to his surroundings.

Walking past the same hallway, he was arguing with Gryffindor ghost. The curfew was about to start in three minutes. As he quickly walks, his heart sunk when he turned sharply around the corner.

Nearly Headless Nick and a second-year Hufflepuff student who had accused him of attacking Harry, the morning before was frozen in mid-movement. The Hufflepuff was laying in the ground, seeming to grip his bag hard. In contrast, Nearly headless Nick was floating, not moving at all.

His feet sunk in place as he stared at the frozen bodies. What happened? Was he the only one? Just his damn luck! Aries looked around, what should he do! Should he call Professor, anyone?

Aries didn't know what to do; his mind was racing faster than a Nimbus 2000.

"Mr Prince!" McGonagall in infatuation. Her voice distressed. Lily and Flitwick followed her.

"P-Professor i... don't know what happened, when I turned the corner they were like this!" Aries tried to defend himself; he felt as though they think he was corporate.  
"I... didn't do anything!" His voice cracked, Lily kneeled in front of him. "We know you're not at fault! Don't worry Aries! Come on, let us get back to your dormitory." Lily said, leading him back to his standard room. Professor Flitwick took him by his arm, leading him back to the Ravenclaw tower.

"Professor am I in trouble?" Asked Aries as he looks down on Professor Flitwick.

"Ohh boy! No, of course not! We're not going to punish you. There's to be a piece of evidence!" Said Flitwick ushering him to his dorm.

That night he couldn't sleep as his whole body was still shaking from the thing he saw.

It was around midnight when someone shakes him from his doze. Opening his eyes, he sees nothing.

Suddenly Harry pops out beside him out of thin air. Aries almost screamed, but Harry covers his mouth, silencing him.

"Ssshh! Come on! Ron and Hermione are waiting for us in the second-floor girl's bathroom. Come with me!" Said Harry as he drags him out of his bed.  
Aries reluctant to get in trouble, grunts in annoyance. Harry dragged him, trough the flooring by his hand. Then he puts on a silk cloak in which turns them invisible.

"Harry what is this cloak, I feel like I know this thing somewhere!" Asked Aries, Harry shrugging "I don't know, my dad gave it to me in the first year! It was quite a useful thing for sure!" Said Harry looking around the corner carefully. Aries tried his best to keep up with the older student.

"We're here!" Harry said, smiling as he runs up the door. Ron and Hermione both were sitting crossed legged on the tile floor. He winced at the sight of it, as he hated cold floor. It brings out this weird, threatening feeling. He subconsciously touched his left eyes. It was still hollow as it's no longer flesh eyes but a glass. It had been that way since he could remember.

"Hi, Aries!" Said Hermione smiling gently at him as Ron waves. Aries waves back, of course.  
"So why wanted me here?" His voice cracks in mid-sentence. Harry chuckled behind him.

"You know there's been a talk around the second year students that you! Ari is the heir of Slytherin. Which is absurd!" Said Ron. Hermione was brewing something inside the cauldron. It smelled terrible, and it looked like a snot their boiling.

"ew, what is that?" Said Aries points at the cauldron. "Well, it is poly juice potion. It can shapeshift you to anyone if you have the said person's hair or something from their DNA!" Hermione explains.

"You guys learn how to brew poly juice potion at year two?" Aries gawked, but Ron shakes his head "bloody hell no! We're doing this in secret. We are plotting to get in Slytherin common room! Remember the word that was scribbled on the wall back when you two found Mrs Norris well, and there has been an Heir in Slytherin. He or she might have opened the chamber of secrets." Said Ron. Harry sat beside them as Aries looked down on them.

"Whats in the chamber then?" Aries asked Ron shrugging his shoulder "merlin knows what!"

"Whatever is in there its frizzing all Muggleborn student." Hermione darkly said. "The thing is we are going to poly juice ourselves to look apart." Aries nodded "ok! Who ate you guys going to be as?" He asked, But the trio gave him a look.

"I'm going with you guys?" He was shocked by it. Unlike the three older students, he wasn't so keen on breaking the rule. It doesn't matter how much his uncle was a rule-breaker, a school-best jokester out there. He was not on board.

"Ummm I don't know!" He said Harry rolled his eyes. "Aww come on! They have been talking about you! They said you're the Slytherin heir!" Said Harry argued. "I think that Malfoy is the Heir!" Smirking Harry declared to Aries.

Aries found it quite funny. Even though his cousin Draco and Narcissa are both insufferable and quite literally had a horrid personality, he cannot hold his laughter at the thought of them being the decanted of Slytherin, even more so when it comes to Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione's one brow raises as she stares while Ron titters "No, why would you think Malfoy is the heir. He's not the heir! It is pretty obvious, come on, Ron, back me up!" Argued Aries.

"He's right mate! But just because he isn't the heir doesn't mean we don't have to enter Slytherin common room. We could find some small clue!" Ron said, looking at Harry and Hermione.

"Alright, then. Who are we going to turn as?" Asked Aries. Hermione pulled out two cupcakes. And one pumpkin juice. "I put something inside each one of them. All you need to do it gave those two cupcakes to Crabb and Goyle!" Hermione said, giving the cupcakes to Harry and Ron. "And you! Give it to Blase Zabini. I heard he's been ranting about you! Apparently, he's a big fan." Said Hermione smirking. Aries groaned taking the juice.

"How in the world I gave this to him. He's a second-year and a Slytherin!" He said. Hermione smiled at him.

"You're a Ravenclaw; you can figure it out! While I expect that you and Ron can take care of Crabb and Goyle, right." She said towards Harry and Ron. Both boys nodded.

"Wait, what about you?" Said Ron. Hermione pulled out a string of hair from her pocket wrapped around a white sheet. "Its a hair from Slytherin prefect. Anna Fischer." Aries thought she was brilliant.

"Wow, your fast Hermione!" Aries said as he gently put the juice into his pocket.

"Anyhow we need to go now! Good night Myrtle!" Aries jumped, as he saw girl, a squat ghost with lank hair, and thick glasses.

"What don't tell didn't even realise I was here all this time! No one knows whiny Myrtle, Moaning Myrtle." Said the ghost as she floats around crying. The ghost appearance shook up Aries; he did not realise she was there.

"I'm.... sorry," Shaky voice Aries told the ghost.

"Whatever! You think you can ignore me just because you're alive!" She said snarling but still crying.

"What no! I'm so sorry I didn't notice you, next time I will!" He said. Harry laughed behind him"Aww, Myrtle give him the slack! He's only first year!" Harry said Myrtle then quickly shuts up.

"Fine! Just because Harry asked me to!" She said with her high pitched annoying voice. Aries itches to cover his ears, but he didn't want to loom rude and make her shriek and whine even louder.

Aries bids goodbye to the older students as he ducks cover on the invisibility cloak.

"You know Aries! I think you're nice!" Harry said solemnly. Aries eyes him. He can feel his face heat up. "What really! Well me too" he told Harry nodded then smiled at him wide. Suddenly Harry was radiating light.

No wonder he adores Harry! He was brave and friendly. However, he was quite sassy for his good.

When both boys reached the Ravenclaw standard room, Harry pulled the cloak away.

"Ari! Be careful, will you!" Harry told him. Aries had no word, just nodded."Goodnight, Harry!" Said Aries as he returns to his dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comments had helped me to realize some things about the story. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long!

When the day comes, Aries couldn't stop his nervous shaking as he sat and watches Professor Binns class about the goblins. He hates this class. If it was a tad bit interesting, he could have been enjoying it tirelessly, but because the Professor is a ghost that can't speak. Aries and his classmates were stuck with him for forty minutes.

As the bell rings, the students started to rush out of the classroom. Aries tried his best not to get stumbled by accidentally bumps into older Slytherin. His target. Blase Zabini.

"Ohh s-sorry!" Aries squeals, Blaise looks at him up and down. "Disgusting!" Blaise sneered Aries awkwardly giggled.  
Blaise didn't pay him any mind as he pushed the younger boy away. Aries stumbled back as The Ravenclaw prefect Artemus Light scooped him off his feet.  
"Woow short snot you ok! That was hard push!" Aries looks up to the older student, smiling at him with so much charisma that Aries forgot to speak. "It is ok! I'll make that little snake get what he deserves, anyway off you go!" He said, placing him back on the stone ground.

"T-thanks!" Stuttering, he thanked him as The Ravenclaw Prefect gave him a peace sign while walking away.

Suddenly Aries realised his pumpkin juice was still inside his school, when he glanced at it, it was soggy. The student around him that was shuffling around had stopped to laugh at him. Aries felt his face heat up, pulling his wand from his robe as he cleans up the wet juice away.

He panicked, running through the hall as he checked his bag finding that it wasn't the pumpkin juice preferably water that Blaise Zabini placed it in his bag to frank him and make him look like he wet himself.

He felt a little bit annoyed by the fact that Artemus didn't even warn him. Shaking off the embarrassment, he ran towards the girl bathroom.

꧁꧂

When he finally reached his destination, he bumped into a girl with red hair. She's the same year as Aries.  
"Ginny! Hello!" Aries said as he helps her to get up. Unlike anything, she flinched away dropping her whole bag spilling her workbooks. Aries tried to help her, but she stuffs her books so fast he didn't get to bend in and help.  
As she was leaving, he noticed that she had left a notebook. A black and light were looking notebook. He picked the thing up, looked at it, and even opened it, there was nothing written on it.  
Weirded out but determined to give her back the notebook Aries showed it inside his bag.

When he entered the bathroom, he was alone.  
"What?" He looked around, he thought that Hermione or Harry would be here, guess not as he turned around and tried to leave until he heard high pitched sobbing.  
Shuffling towards the sobbing 'person' location, he was baffled by a ghost girl Moaning Myrtle, scream sobbing on a toilet.  
"Wow! Myrtle, what's wrong?" He asked, the ghost girl spun suddenly, then flowed at his face fast.

"ALL YOU DID WAS TO MAKE FUN OF ME!" She said invisible tears flow down her ghostly face. Aries flanged his hand in front of himself in defence. "What? No! I don't- why would I!" He defended himself.  
"Oh yeah! Then who wants to throw the book at poor ugly Myrtle, huh!" said Myrtle flowing closer to him as Aries stepped back.

"Five points for an arm" she angrily punched his should though it fazed through him, he still flinched.  
"Ten points for a stomach" she flows closer as Aries started to get cornered, and Myrtle faze punched him again.

"Ohh fifty point for ahead!" She shrieked, the cold feeling of ghost fazing through him sends a shiver down his spine. Her hand went through his head. He got scared for a second, as Myrtle angrily flies away to sob somewhere else.  
"One-eyed freak!" She screamed one last time and disappeared behind a wall.

He suddenly felt violated and insulted, and Myrtle was an insufferable little prat, no wonder she had no friends while she was alive.

Though he feels a little bit embarrassed even to be scared of a ghost, oblivious can't hurt him.

Later that day, Aries took his bag and went hiding in the far corner of the library. While doing his homework, his parchments ran out, leaving Aries to look around like an idiot for anyone. When no one was around, he realised he had a notebook that has no writing in it.

He pulled out the notebook and exams it, it was bland as a notebook can get, but Aries was willing to write his work on it.

As he pulled out his quill, the ink drops on it. Instead of it ruining the paper, it absorbs it. He was stunned by sight. He tried writing his name.

Aries Prince!

He wrote, seeing it dissolves as well. For the second small neat handwriting appears.

Hello Aries! I'm Tom Marvolo Riddle!

Mouth wide open. He looked around the place, knowing no one was around he turned his nose back to the notebook.

Is this notebook, yours?

Seconds later, another handwriting appears.

Yes!

The notebook replied. Aries gasped in awe. So he contemplated what he should ask this thing.

Do you know about the chamber of secrets?

Yes

Can you tell me about it?

No!...

The notebook went silent after Aries exhaled longly.  
Whatever this magic as it was beyond his understanding. He had grown up around light magic, because his uncle shunned the dark artefacts away in the basement,(dungeon?) he never learned about the powerful artefacts. And know the notebook was a powerful artefact.

Did he show the notebook or diary? Back to his bag as stutters out of the corner of the library. The curfew was about to start as he glanced at his watch. So he sprinted towards the Ravenclaw tower. So many questions were swarming in his head.

꧁꧂

Once again, another day started as the sun hits Hogwarts' cold stone, bringing it back to life.

While Aries felt horrible, his head felt like it had cotton stuffed inside it. His nostrils aren't any different.

His dorm mate Hector Fawley stared down at him. "Dang, you look sick!" Said Hector amusement in his voice.  
"Obviously!" His voice was almost gone, a little sore tingle trapped in the vocal cord. It was painful to talk.  
"I'll call Madam Pomfrey! You stay right there!" The boy smiled as he runs out of the room. One of his dorm mate Daniel Radcliffe muggle-born student. Looked down on him as well.  
"What happen to you?" Daniel asked because he couldn't answer he just weakly grunted and rolled over to his side where he can see the forbidden forest.  
"Ok! You don't have to say!" He said giggling. He couldn't see what Daniel was doing. He buried his nose into his pillow. He almost fell back to sleep when the dorm door dramatically swings open. Madam Pomfrey and Hector barge into the boy dorm. Some of the boys screamed as they hide under their blanket.

"Mr Prince! Can you get up?" She asked Aries sheepishly shakes his head. Madam Pomfrey titters. He suddenly felt lifted off his bed. He can hear Daniel's snickering. Aries grunted, embarrassed about having to be carried out of the boy's dorm by a nurse.

When they finally reached their destination, he was dropped down softly on the nursery's cold sheeted bed. He felt miserable, but at least the sheets were cool.

"So Mr Prince! How are you feeling?" Aries pointed at his throat. Weakly grunting, Madam Pomfrey shakes her head.  
"Have you drink anything cold or?" He shakes his head, signalling he did nothing. The nurse sighed "well I guess your just under the weather, but you need to dress warmly, the winter is closing in. An especially growing boy like you should drink hot tea a lot. I'll give you a potion for your sore throat and headache and some calming draught! You'll be fine tomorrow morning! In meanwhile tried to get some sleep! I'll tell your head of the house that you're on a sick day!" She demands as he weakly nods.

Aries thought that he seems to be of change won't get into the Slytherin standard room. Harry was going to be disappointed.

꧁꧂

Harry had waited for almost a forty minutes until Hermione told him that Aries was in the hospital wing for a sick day. Though disappointed, he lets it go. They had sneaked out under the invisibility cloak while avoiding Filch as best as they could.

Once they were there, Hermione took no time to brew the potion. Ron sat beside her as Harry silently observers her to finish the potion.

"Bloody hell Hermione! You did it!" He said as Hermione scoops up the potion and puts it in the glass, each for three though there was one empty left for Aries to take if he had shown.  
"Alright! Lets drink!" Harry said, taking Hermione's glass as Ron pinched his nose and dived right in for the potion. Harry did the same, of course.  
He suddenly felt his body and form shift into something bigger and fatter, and seconds later, he turned into Goyel. It was a horrible sight to behold, not only was he fat, and he probably looked like a giant frog. Ron wasn't any better; the only thing that hadn't changed was their voice.

"Wicked," said Ron looking at himself in the mirror. Hermione had turned as well, looking menacing as she had grown almost three-foot tall. Anna Fischer standing in front of them with brown, yellow hair, and brown skin, looking at them with small blue eyes but her clothes were too small for her.

"What are you going to with your clothes?" Harry said, circling the girl with curious eyes. Ron was still checking himself over the mirror around the sink. Hermione walked over to the stall and closed the door.

"I'll use a charm on it to grow it in size, but I don't think it last long since I'm still practising on it." Harry nodded; they were silent for a moment until Myrtle swoops in screaming and moaning!

"Ugly boy! One-eyed freak" her last sentence suddenly tipped Harry "HEY! What did you just say?" He said, pointing at her as she wiped her head towards him with insulting expression.  
"What are you doing in here Slytherin boy?" She said mockingly, and Harry realised he was in Gloyel's form, so he rolled his eyes, Hermione chimed behind the stall "it's us Myrtle! Harry, Ron and Hermione!" She told her, the ghost made an 'o' face then turned around and started whale again. She was whispering to herself an insult towards someone that Harry know.

"Alright, we have to hurry!" Said Hermione waved at him, making Harry step back. She was wearing a uniform that fit the character she was in as Harry nods satisfied by the way things are going. Ron had finally stopped looking at himself in the mirror and had turned towards them.

"Ok, here's the plan! I am Anna Fischer! The Slytherin Perfect form the seventh year and is a furious person!" Hermione or Fischer said as Ron or Crabb excitingly nodded. Hermione explained that Anna would watch over the hall and give a free pass to Crabb and Goyel because she's the Prefect. If anything happens, both Ron and Harry must run out of there immediately. Harry agrees its a good plan, not as complicated as old plan Hermione had but plan nonetheless.

Suddenly Ron raised his hand "ok! But what happens if Anna Fischer herself shows up! What are you supposed to do? Play dead!" Ron suggested. Hermione's eyes light up when she looked at Harry and extended her hand.

"I'll use the invisibility cloak!" She said as Harry pulls out the cloak from his poked, Hermione basically snatched the blanket from his grasp and quickly stuffed it in her oversized pocket.

"Since Aries can't come and is sick! We should look out for Blaise Zabini! Some student said Aries got little trouble with Zabini yesterday!" Said Ron fixing his small fit uniform, Harry noted he hated Zabini, if he sees him, he's jinxing him instantly.

The trio left the bathroom, and it was already a curfew. The tree went under the cloak, Anna's leg almost visible as they barely fit under it, since Crabb and Goyel were both unbelievably fat.

The moment they reached the Slytherin Common room door, Hermione took off the cloak and put it in her pocket. As soon as they have done Draco Malfoy shuffled behind them "what are you two doing here!" Draco looked between the tree and Harry froze.  
"It seems the two dumb friend of you decided that taking a carefree stroll through the hall! And what are you doing outside during curfew!" Anna Fischer suddenly sneered at the boy.

Draco scowled "my father can buy me a unicorn if I asked him to! I can do whatever I want!" Said Draco as his little body pushed a literal giant away. Harry can see Anna/ Hermione gritting her teeth. Inches away from slapping Malfoy. Only Harry/Goyal slapped her hand to remind her who she was.

Anna/Hermione exhaled angrily, but she lets it go. Harry and Ron both followed Malfoy inside the Slytherin common room as Ron looks back at Anna Fischer or Hermione who looked pale.

"Anyway, about that low life! Have you heard! That people think Prince is the heir of Slytherin! Ha, such a joke!" He said, flopping down on the black leather looking couch. Harry stands as Ron sat on the other side of the sofa.

Suddenly Malfoy squinted his eyes towards Harry. "Why are you wearing glasses?" He asked Harry felt a pang of dread run through him as he tried his best to keep calm and took his glasses. "Oh, I was reading!" No! Goyal probably can't read! Or can he?. Harry had no idea since he knows nothing about these two, so he carefully placed his glasses inside his robes.

"What? I didn't know you could read!" Malfoy said Harry awkwardly chuckled.  
"Anyway! Prince is not the Slytherin heir; why would he be. He's the son of traitors, and I think the dark lord is back! Or just someone else!" He explained, beside Harry, Ron chimed in "who do you think it is?" Malfoy shrugged "who knows!" Malfoy said, hopping off the couch and walked towards his dorm room. But before he would close the door and disappeared he looked back with squinted eyes and started Harry and Ron.

“Something is weird with you!” He asked, pointing his finger at Crabb and Goyal. When Ron looked at him, Harry’s heart dropped as he saw Ron’s red hair peeking out of the back one. Harry silently pointed at his hair, and Ron quickly covered it with his hand.

“Hey! I’m talking!” Malfoy dragged the attention back to himself.

“Umm! Sorry! Stomach!” Harry stuttered as both of them runs out of the dorm, leaving Malfoy screeching behind. Both of them now holding on to something part of their body as they bolted past Hermione who yelped as she pulls out the cloak and throws it on top of them and ducks under it.

They were quickly running back to their shared room.

**Author's Note:**

> If you finished this chapter without clicking off. Well good for you! Here have some cookie 🍪 
> 
> And also comment if you want it to be series.


End file.
